


Signs of Misbehavior

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji shows Yosuke that not all bruises are bad, nevermind that a shared room in the Amagi Inn might not be the best place for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Misbehavior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo square 'bites/bruises.'

The first thing Yosuke did when they got back to their room was kick a futon. It absorbed his blow without moving much. Good to know the Amagi Inn didn't skimp on quality. "Today sucked."

"Well, don't add to it by complaining." Kanji pushed past him, Teddie following and stripping out of his bear suit. "No relaxing in the hot springs, everyone laughing at us during the pageant, almost getting jumped by your weird-ass teacher... I'm beat. All I want to do is pass out and forget any of this ever happened."

That sounded fine to Yosuke. He didn't think he'd ever be able to look at Kashiwagi again without feeling dirty, and there was a low throb starting up in his jaw from where one of the buckets had caught him in the face. What were the girls thinking, overreacting like that? Like they'd really sneak in hoping to see something while Nanako was there.

"I did tell you it was a bad idea," Souji said. He looked like he'd gotten his composure back, but it hadn't escaped Yosuke's attention that he'd scrambled out of Kashiwagi's room faster than any of them.

Yosuke waved a hand at him. "No one wants to hear it."

"Plus, that didn't stop you from coming with us," Kanji said.

"What kind of friend would I be to let you walk into trouble by yourselves?" Souji gave Yosuke a little shove towards the futon. "Pick a spot. I'll get the lights."

Teddie finished arranging his suit in the far corner, and Yosuke was glad to see he'd turn the head towards the wall. He didn't want empty eye sockets staring at him while he tried to sleep. "I wanna sleep with Sensei."

Yosuke answered immediately. "What? Hell no. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because, Yosuke, I am obviously scared of the ghosts." Teddie shivered dramatically, and Yosuke was reminded of the talismans above them that he'd managed to forget. His skin crawled.

"There aren't any ghosts," he said. He didn't look up.

"I don't know," Kanji muttered, turning down his blanket. "All that moaning we heard earlier..."

"It was the wind or something." Yosuke rubbed his arms. "A faulty pipe or... Look, if you want to sleep with someone, sleep with Kanji. He's a big guy, he'll protect you."

"So will Sensei," Teddie said. "Or you could do it!"

"No way. You're always crawling into my bed, I'm not putting up with that tonight. And if anyone's sleeping with Souji, it's gonna be me." Souji made a thoughtful noise behind his back that Yosuke didn't turn around to investigate. Kanji looked at him sideways. "Don't you say anything."

"Not saying a word." Kanji patted the spot next to him. "Come on, Ted, it's been a rough day. Let Senpai have his space, and I'll watch out for you. You know this means you've gotta let me touch your fur tomorrow, though, right?"

"That fur is supposed to be for girls only," Teddie said, hurrying in next to him, "but maybe I'll make an exception this once. Just for a minute."

"That works."

Yosuke didn't care about their little arrangement as long as Teddie stayed over there and didn't end up clinging to him in the middle of the night or bothering Souji. He stretched out in his own futon with a deep sigh, an ache flaring up in his side, his knee - yeah, he was gonna bruise up nice tomorrow. He hadn't known Rise could throw like that. If she'd been aiming for someone else, he might've found it impressive.

Souji turned the lights off.

"Night, partner," Yosuke said, closing his eyes. "Night, Ted, Kanji."

The others returned his sentiment, but it wasn't until Souji had lifted the blanket and gotten in next to him that he said, "Good night, Yosuke."

Yosuke shot up. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

Souji followed him. "Sleeping with you."

"What? That wasn't an offer, it was..." He couldn't of a way to finish that without embarrassing himself.

"I really do think this room is haunted," Souji said, laying a hand on his chest and pushing him back down, "and it's better to be safe than sorry, don't you think, Kanji?"

"Can't argue with that."

"Why are you asking him?" Yosuke asked. "There's no ghost, you don't really believe that."

"You didn't seem so sure of that a few minutes ago." Souji seemed slightly distracted with straightening Yosuke's clothes. "And what's wrong with sharing a futon with me? Should I join Teddie and Kanji instead?"

"There's plenty of room!" Teddie said. Kanji grunted doubtfully.

"No, don't...ugh." Yosuke crossed his arms. "Fine, whatever, but don't hog the blankets."

"Then make some more room for me. You're not that big."

Yosuke moved over enough for them to share the pillow since Souji hadn't though to grab his, but drew back when Souji put an arm around him and gripped his hip. "Hey, be careful, will you? I'm sore."

"What? Let me see."

Yosuke couldn't, not without getting up and turning the light back on, so he took Souji's hand and brought it up to his face. "The girls hit me pretty hard. You guys too; you'll probably feel it in the morning."

"I don't know," Kanji said. "It wasn't that bad. I was more surprised than anything."

"Excuse me for not being built like a house."

"Is it that bad?" Souji traced a finger over Yosuke's jaw.

"I mean, I've had worse, but it's never any fun."

"It usually isn't," Souji said. "Luckily, I know home remedies for things like this."

Souji kissed his jaw. Yosuke tightened his hand around Souji's and barely stopped himself from doing something that would have given them both away.

"Better?" Souji whispered.

"Dude..."

"No? Maybe I should do it again." Souji did and moved his hand from Yosuke's face to his shoulder, pulling him close. His other hand drifted over Yosuke's chest and lower, fingers digging in every few inches, finding aches that he lingered over until Yosuke showed some sign of discomfort. When he did, Souji kissed him like he was apologizing, little pecks to his nose and cheeks and lips that Yosuke would have enjoyed a lot more if they hadn't been ten feet away from other people. When Souji got his hand under his clothing and rubbed low on his hips, Yosuke hissed out a breath and pointed back over his shoulder.

Souji palmed his dick. "Not all bruises are bad," he said against his ear, so quietly Yosuke almost missed it. "Want me to show you?"

This was completely unfair. Souji knew he wouldn't say no, but he couldn't do this to him, not with Teddie and Kanji right there, undoubtedly still awake. Yosuke was terrible at being quiet; he could barely masturbate without stuffing his own shirt in his mouth to keep from being caught by his parents. Now, he bit down on his knuckles to keep every noise in. If one sound leaked out, one stupid little moan, they were screwed.

Souji had no problem being quiet, of course. He was good at that, and being sneaky and working Yosuke into a huge mess with no warning. His hand moved at such a frustratingly slow pace that Yosuke wouldn't have gotten hard as quickly as he did if Souji hadn't been working on his neck at the same time, nuzzling him until he found a spot he liked and started to suck. Even his hips were moving against Yosuke like there wasn't any reason to rush, even though they were pressed tight together and Yosuke could feel him getting harder with each thrust.

He hit every spot he knew Yosuke liked, licking beneath his ear, letting his breath ghost hot over his Adam's apple, and instead of pushing him away, Yosuke clutched at his back. At this rate, he was seriously going to leave a bruise, maybe a couple of them, and there was no way they'd go unnoticed, not unless Yosuke walked around with his coat zipped all the way up. Maybe he'd get lucky and be black and blue from the girls' attack and they wouldn't stand out too much. The others would see them but they'd just chalk them up that, and only he and Souji would know what they meant.

The thought got him moving, and he pushed forward into Souji's hand, hitched his leg up so Souji could get a better grip, could reach further back. He did, wet fingers probing without entering, and Yosuke muffled a moan by shoving another knuckle into his mouth. Fuck teasing; if Souji was going to do it, he might as well go all the way.

Around them, the blanket rustled.

"I hear someone moving," Teddie sang out, and if anything had the power to make Yosuke go soft it was the thought of Teddie listening in on them. "Yosuke, you're scared, aren't you?"

Souji detached his mouth with a soft smack that Yosuke hoped wasn't actually as loud as it sounded to him. Then, as if he weren't sliding his fingers back up to the tip of Yosuke's dick, Souji said, "I'm just getting comfortable. How are you and Kanji holding up?"

"Kanji makes a surprisingly good pillow. Top notch even!"

"Hmm, don't crowd him too much."

 _Shit, stop talking_. This was all sorts of wrong, but even Yosuke's guilt didn't prevent him from getting off on the fact Souji was managing to hide everything so well. If he could just hurry and come already--

He must have been radiating desperation harder than he knew; Souji starting jerking him off nice and fast, in a way that had Yosuke fighting to keep still as he got close. He exhaled in relief right as Souji bit his shoulder.

Bite marks. Yosuke'd never be able to explain bite marks, not to anyone.

Souji didn't slow down, and Yosuke pulled the blanket cover his head to muffle the heavy breathing he couldn't get under control. He'd never had to be so quiet when they were fooling around before, always able to tell Souji how good it felt or moan or at least move, to grind against him or down on him, and he wanted that now, to say--to do fucking anything, he'd take whatever he could get, but none of that was available so he twisted his head, got Souji's hand off his shoulder, and bit down on it as he came.

Souji jolted, teeth letting up. Yosuke hoped it hurt, enough to let him know he was annoyed, enough to leave a mark right there where everyone would see, where Souji would think of him every time he saw it.

He didn't ease up until he'd finishing riding out his orgasm, and only then thought to make sure he hadn't broken the skin or done some damage. There didn't look like there was blood, as much as he could tell in the dark, and Souji acted like he was fine. He cupped the back of Yosuke's head and went right back to kissing him, and Yosuke counted on the blanket still pulled high to trap the worse of their hard breathing.

He was in a more forgiving mood now that he'd come. He was still going to chew Souji out when they were alone because seriously, what the hell had he been thinking, but if getting off didn't make up for the rest of the day, it ended it on a better note. Yosuke kissed him back, annoyance forgotten.

It came back when Souji started putting his hand down his own front.

"What are you doing?" Yosuke muttered, slapping his hand away. "I got this."

Souji was already so curled around him that Yosuke didn't have much room to work with, but he only need enough to get his hand around Souji's dick and then it didn't take long, just a few pulls and a minute of making out. He came without a sound, which was nothing new, and didn't move afterwards, which was also nothing new. When Yosuke nudged him, more to bother him than to get him to move, Souji sighed and said something about protecting him from ghosts.

It was kind of sweet but Yosuke still wiped his hands on his clothes and called him an idiot.

-

The next morning, Kanji took one glance at him and said, "Damn, Yosuke-senpai, what the hell happened to you?"

"Bugs." Yosuke bent over the sink in the men's restroom, pointedly not looking at Souji. He avoided the mirror too. Even though his T-shirt covered the worst of it, it still looked like he'd been attacked during the night, or suddenly come down sick, or made out with his boyfriend while everyone else was sleeping.

"Those look bad," Teddie said, peeking around the doorframe. He added suspiciously, "Are you contagious?"

"Why is everyone in here at the same time?" Yosuke asked. It was good he didn't expect an answer because everyone ignored him.

Kanji frowned. "Don't look like any bug bite I've ever seen, and the Inn's a clean place, isn't it? Yukiko-san wouldn't invite us over if it were dirty."

"Maybe they aren't from bugs," Souji said from Yosuke's side. Yosuke wondered how he could shut him up without the others noticing.

"Oh!" Teddie latched onto Kanji's arm, eyes wide. "It must have been the ghosts."

Yosuke groaned.

"It must have been. Look, I've got a mark, too." Souji held out his arm and there, clear on his hand, was an impression of the bite Yosuke'd given him.

Even in his current mood, Yosuke felt pretty proud seeing it.

"Man, this is too weird for me." Kanji shook his head and backed away. "I think I'll head out and wait 'till I get home to clean up. Don't, uh, don't mention that to Yukiko-san, though, okay? If she asked, I had a great time."

Yosuke watched him leave, Teddie still clinging to his arm. "Why did you tell them that?"

"At least I didn't call you bug. That hurt." Souji caught his eye and made a show of licking his bruise. Yosuke did his best not to get distracted. "And so did this. You've got sharp teeth."

"You started it."

"Sorry," Souji said insincerely. He poked a hickey on Yosuke's neck. "You should stop by my house later. I'll help you with these."

"How, by giving me another home remedy?" Souji made an eager little noise of agreement and hooked his fingers under Yosuke's collar, tugging him forward. Yosuke let him peck his cheek but made sure to add, "I'm still mad at you."

"I'll make it up," Souji said.

"Somewhere people can't see this time?"

Souji made that eager sound again. Yosuke looked forward to forgiving him.


End file.
